


Juste un éffleurement

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Peut-il salir un ange rien qu'en le touchant, lui, misérable démon?[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #14 "Tomber"][C'est aussi cette courte histoire qui m'a poussé à écrire une plus longue fic, "Only Yesterday" que vous pouvez déjà lire sur Wattpad ou elle est en cours de publication, mais que vous retrouverez bientôt ici aussi!]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 5





	Juste un éffleurement

Sa main s'avance doucement, puis il la retiens in extremis avant de toucher l'épaule de l'ange. Il sait très bien que cette tentation est ridicule, mais il a passé 6000 ans à se contenir en sa présence. Il n'allait tout de même pas craquer maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Bien sûr, il avait su que l'ange l'aimait depuis longtemps. Il ne peut pas sentir l'amour comme les êtres éthérés peuvent le faire, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Au tout début, quand il avait montré aux premiers humains comment cultiver la terre, l'ange s'était approché, curieux. A ce moment là, il se sentait heureux, les mains dans la terre, prêt à faire pousser, fleurir, fructifier les fruits, les légumes et les céréales dont les humains feront de si bons repas.

Il n'y a pas prêté attention. L'ange était près de lui, il était heureux de le voir - après tout, c'est le seul emplumé qui l'avait traité avec un minimum de respect ses derniers temps, vu que le respect n'était pas vraiment le fort de son propre camp. Quand il avait tenté d'instaurer un dialogue avec d'autres anges des environs, il s'était surtout pris des menaces de désincorporation.

Il posa sa main sur son bras, avant de rendre compte que sa main était couverte de terre, et qu'il avait sali la peau si pure de celui qui vivait toujours dans Sa Grâce. S'attendant à recevoir un coup pour son insolence, il recula vivement, mais c'est son cœur qui fut frappé par un rire de joie pure qui s'éleva de la gorge de son étrange compagnon.

"Tu n'es pas un démon banal! Tu aides toujours les humains ainsi?  
-Heu... Pas spécifiquement avec une houe, non...  
-Cela s'appelle une houe? Montre-moi comment l'utiliser..."

Plusieurs millénaires plus tard, les voilà revenu au même point. Il veut le toucher, mais il ne veut pas le salir. C'est une métaphore, cette fois. On ne sait pas ce que ce genre de pécher pourraient faire à une âme aussi douce, aussi pure. Le faire tomber, peut-être?

Une âme qui aime aussi totalement, et qui vient de lui avouer son amour pour la troisième fois ce siècle-ci. Pour les siècles précédents, il avait perdu le compte des aveux.

Et à chaque fois, il s'empêchait de répondre. De céder. Car s'il cédait à cela, qu'il écoutait les désirs de l'ange, il craignait sa propre nature. Aller trop loin, ne pas savoir s'arrêter, prendre plus que ce qui lui était permis.

Il ne laisserait pas cet être souffrir autant que lui. Même s'il fallait lui causer un peu de peine en compensation. Le rejeter une fois de plus le fera pleurer un peu, mais le toucher maintenant lui offrirait une damnation éternelle.

"Az...  
-Et si nous allions au cinéma? Je sais que tu t'es entiché de ces images mouvante depuis quelques temps.  
-Az...  
-Ils passent les Dix Commandements, pour l'instant... Cela nous rappelleras des souvenirs, le bon vieux temps... Tu te souviens la tête de ce pauvre Moïse quand il est redescendu de sa montagne et qu'il a trouvé le Veaux d'or?  
-Az, s'il te plait. Réponds à ma question. Arrête de l'éviter."

Le démon serra le poing. Ses ongles manucurés, taillés en pointes, venaient s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Un bon rappel pour rester calme.

"Je t'ai déjà dis que tu allais trop vite pour moi."

Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes, dissimulés sous de longues mèches rousses et bouclées. Il entendit un soupir, néanmoins.

"Bon. A un de ces jours...  
-Mais que dois-je faire de mieux pour que tu veuilles bien de moi? Je n'en peu plus de ralentir. Depuis deux millénaire. Az...  
-Cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu le sais bien, Raphaël. Un démon ne peut ressentir de l'amour."

C'était un mensonge, mais les démons sont bons à cela, n'est-ce pas? Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à couper court. C'était plus difficile à chaque fois.

"... Ne disparait pas vingt ans comme la dernière fois, Azazel, je t'en prie."

Il ferma les yeux et préféra ne pas répondre.


End file.
